1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image editing apparatus for designating a desired area of an image and executing an image editing.
2. Related Background Art
Hitherto, in an image editing apparatus in which a desired area of an original is designated and a processing for the desired area is designated, there has been used a designating procedure in which, after one set of coordinate values of the area are input, the processing for the area is selected and numerical values for the processing are input.
However, in recent years, in association with the improvement of the processing speed of the electronic processing apparatus or an increase in capacity of an internal memory device, the number of areas which can be processed can also be remarkably increased, as shown in, for instance, U.S. Pat. No. 4,873,520. However, in the above conventional example, in the case of designating a desired area of an image in which the same kind of many processing areas exist, the same operation must be repeated many times, so that the efficiency is very low.
On the other hand, when the number of areas which are to be subjected to the same processing increases, there is a case where the operator forgets which area was input, so that it is difficult to smoothly designate all the appropriate information.